


The Cashier at the Lingerie Shop [Script Offer]

by ItsMe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cashier, F/F, Femdom, Seduction, Strangers to Lovers, audio script, customer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMe/pseuds/ItsMe
Summary: A reworking of my Cashier at the Lingerie Shop piece into an audio script.For all my fellow audio fans out there who like their erotica with a bit more... voice.
Kudos: 4





	The Cashier at the Lingerie Shop [Script Offer]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cashier at the Lingerie Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888503) by [ItsMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMe/pseuds/ItsMe). 



It's a sleepy Sunday afternoon when you find yourself idly browsing around in a lingerie shop. 

It's one of your guilty pleasures. You're normally a pretty reserved girl, and you rarely even even have a use for anything like this,

but looking at them... you get this little thrill that you can't quite describe. 

Some... tingle. Some anticipation. Some... desire.

And so you come to this store, making sure no other customers are there to see you, and you window shop.

You look over all the outfits, and brush your hands over the fabric, and feel the stretch of the latex, and marvel at the frills around the busts,

and you just sit in that gentle draw, like a turtle following the moon for a reason they don't quite understand.

And it's in this gentle trance that you find yourself one day admiring a particularly lovely babydoll set, 

when suddenly, you feel the cashiers hands slip over my shoulders, and she whispers in my ear:

“You’d look like such a pretty little thing in something like that…why don’t you go try it on?” 

She's rather tall, slender

Maybe a little athletic

Dark hair

Deep blue eyes

And this strong, confident smile

A semi-discrete tattoo on her left arm

Someone warm, but... mysterious

Someone who works as a cashier in a lingerie shop, but has a life so much deeper than that

Like an ocean- so broad and inviting. You only ever see a piece of if, but you know the rest is beautiful, and you can't help but wade in...

She's in a simple, dark, open-shoulder shirt

Dark jeans

And leather boots

But you can see two lacy straps running over her shoulders

Revealing that beneath the casual exterior is a scandalous secret

(Giggle). Oh my. I think you're shaking.

It's okay. I think I would be shaking a little, if she was coming to help me

A little nervous to be around something so... sexy

but so arroused at the thought that I might get to see more of her

Too shaken to do anything besides follow her lead as she takes your hand and walks you to the dressing room

Almost as if caught in a trance

...not that you want to do anything else

Finally, you reach a little walled-off corner in the back of the store with mirrors along the walls,

still a little dumbfounded.

She leaves you for a moment,

and her absence feels like a chill where a heater had once been

but then you hear a... *click*

Your heart skips at the sound, and the heat comes back in full force as your cheeks flush hot

Did she just lock the door?

You stay behind, tense, like you're waiting for something you want so bad, but haven't quite figured out how to admit to yourself yet...

Your whole body quivers as you undress, your mind swirling with questions.

Is she coming back? Does she... does she WANT me? Is this just an employee helping a customer?

Well... that last one sounds reasonable. Yeah. 

You relax a bit, the trembling subsides, and you're finally steady enough to button up the babydoll

But for some reason, you really don't want her to just be an employee helping a customer...

The thought brings back the nervous shaking afresh.

It's been a few minutes. Should you put your clothes back on? Should you leave? Should you... show her how it looks?

That's when you hear her voice call out:

"Now come on out sweetie, don't be shy. Why do you let me see how you look?"

Well... you could decline... you probably should decline...

You're not the type to show yourself off like that...

And yet...

Why are you considering stepping out for her?

Letting her see you like this? And yet...even as you hesitate, you slowly come out, arms folded in front of you.

If I was someone like her

Looking at you

If I was her, I don't think I could contain myself

I would get the biggest grin

My eyes would dance

Those eyes, already so beautiful and deep, now lit up in delight

I would step forward

run my hands over your shoulders, tenderly, confidently

Look you up and down

and say,

"My, you ARE such a cute little thing.

But Little One,"

and I would gently hold your wrists 

"You look so shy.

There's no need to hide. You're beautiful."

And I would gently, warmly, but firmly, pull your arms open to rest at my hips

And smile down at you

And you bite your lip as you feel your heart pounding against your chest

"Precious little girl"

I would turn you around to face the mirrors

The scene would reflect what you feel from uncountable different angles:

You, in an astoundingly beautiful outfit

Me, behind you, leaning over you, holding you tenderly

Like something from a dream

"What do you think?"

At first, you avert your eyes, but your reflection looks back at you from everywhere you look 

It surrounds you

Inescapable

Insistent

Relentless

Until finally, you're forced to acknowledge it...

You're absolutely beautiful.

Finding yourself at a loss for words at the stunning allure of your own reflection, 

you just manage to weakly say

that you like it.

I run a hand through your hair, pull you in closer, and let out a deep, throaty laugh

"God, you're just adorable"

"But here's the thing..."

"You actually got the buttons one off"

And looking down, the buttons up the front of the babydoll are, in fact, one off

You gasp softly as I draw you closer, feeling my warmth over you.

"Here. Let me show you what it's supposed to look like. After all, as the one running this store, it's my duty to help you in any way I can..."

And my arms wrap back around you, reaching down to the bottom button by your navel

Undoing the bottom one...

...and the next one up...

...and the next...

hands gliding up your sides as they move between buttons... 

"Mmmmmmm. Such a pretty girl..."

...and the next....

until they reach the last button at the top...

and stop

the babydoll barely holding itself onto you

so much skin exposed

when my hands glide to the slides...

...gently cup your breasts...

and slowly squeeeeeze....

...as you lose your breath with a trembling sigh...

"Shhhhh...."

My hands continue to carress your breasts

My lips so close to your ear

My voice a calming hiss

"Shhhhhh....."

You open your, but finding your voice fading away as I quiet your protests

"You don't have to worry, precious one"

"I'm only here to serve you, precious girl"

"And I know how to make you feel so good..."

Hands continuing to carress

Fingers finding your nipples, and giving them a few gentle flicks

Your body leaning into me as your mind swirls, trying to make sense of how you got to this point, why you're letting this happen, why it feels so good...my little flicks over your nipples coaxing out helpless little whimpers.

Finally, my hands move away from your chest, one reaching for the top button, and one up to gently hold your chin

I look into your eyes through the mirror

The image is already hazy through fluttering eyelids and foggy mind

"I want to help you feel good, precious girl. Would you like that?"

My eyes gazing deeply into yours through the mirror, too convincing to do anything other than agree...your tingling body encouraging you to give in, to push away those swirling thoughts of doubt

My hand slowly runs down your cheek

"Look at me, precious girl.

I would never do anything that you were unsure of

Taking in a breath and then bringing my eyes to meet yours.

So tell me...

Our eyes lock, face-to-face

My voice is low, almost a growl, yet so much more sensual

"Would you like me to make you feel good?"

You I feel a hot shiver run through you, and you nod.

With that, there's a shift in the air

What had once been a question mark hanging in the room is now a period

My expression had been one of reserved sexuality

It is no longer reserved

It is strong

And seductive

and Hungry

and directed right at you

I grab the back of your hair

and press my lips against yours

and it's like an explosion as all of your reservations blow away like dust

and you simply melt into our kiss

For a little while, or maybe a very long while, time blurs together into a mash of lips and warmth and kisses and skin and hot passion

It's hard to say what exactly is going on at any moment

You feel lips on yours

You feel sucking on your neck

pressure on your breasts

nipples in your hands

Sinking deeper and deeper, your reservations melted away, like being swept up in a strong river

There's not much left in your mind but passion

and God, is it HOT

Until finally, you are thrust into a nearby chair

and the flurries of kisses and carresses starts to move down your front...

Down your neck...

over your breasts...

down your midriff...

past your belly button...

down, down, down...

Until finally, they reach your waist

I look up at you again

Eyes still alight

Smile as devious as ever

and gently start to push your knees apart

With your knees apart, I start to run my nails along the inside of your thighs

Pushing back your stockings to reveal your vulnerable skin

My touch so tantalizingly light

So close to where you feel a need building up

The teasing is relentless

My hands spiraling inward...

but always reversing just before they get where you want them

And I just keep smiling up at you

Feeding on your desire

"Would you like me to touch this, precious girl?"

"Tell me how bad you want it"

I reach a hand back up to play with a breast again

While my other hand spirals inward

Ever so slowly

Every so painfully slowly

Can you feel it?

Can you picture it?

Can you see my face, eyes looking into your soul?

Feel my hand playing with your nipple

Feel my nail tickling your sensitive crotch

Feel the heat of the room

Feel the desire controlling your every thought

Yes I feel all of it

Feel your hand shaking

And finally

Helpless to it

Feel my fingers press inside you

Deep

Full

Like someone fulfilling the purpose you didnt even know you had

My hand moves in and out

Slow, then fast

Shallow, then deep

But always powerful

Always youre helpless to the sensation

Always the pleasure controlling your every thought

"Moan for me, Precious girl"

(Giggle) "Good girl"

My voice echos in your head, your moans escaping freely as my fingers work inside you

"Tell me how you love it"

"Good girl"

More intense

Harder

Faster

Stronger

Your moaning has stopped being a conscious thing anymore

Your mouth lolls open

And you completely losing yourself in the sensation

"Good girl"

"Precious girl"

"Lovely girl"

Suddenly, my eyes break away from yours to do something even more electrifying

My head moves between your legs, and you feel a silky sensation glide over your clit

Can you feel it?

"I love watching sweet girls like you"

"I love the way you look away"

"I love the way you give in"

"I love the way you moan for me"

"I love the way you shake when you embrace your desires"

"And I love the way you look at me with such overwhelming need"

You feel the energy building inside you

Feel the pleasure rocketing your mind to heights you had never dreamed of before

The crest where orgasm usually happens was left behind long ago

youre far past that

approaching something else

some powderkeg of pleasure

you don't know when it will go off

but you cant think about that

all you can think about is how you want MORE

And more keeps coming

My hands relentless

My tongue smooth and electric

Time drifts away

Theres no notion of things happening

Just sensation

And how great it is

Do you feel it?

And soon, it will all erupt

Are you ready? Are you ready to erupt?

Body bursting with pleasure

So helpless

So hot

So submissive

So foggy

And the plesure builds

And builds

and builds...

and then finally....

building so strong in your helplesss little babygirl

finally the pleasure explodes

body quaking

moans uncontrollable

muscles spasming

pleasure bursting with every twitch

and twitching with each burst of pleasure

the senations rock you, mind and body

Reality is nothing but

pleasure

pleasure

pleasure

pleasure.

pleasure..

pleasure...

pleasure....

...pleasure....

...ahhhhh.....

"Sweet little girl"

"Precious submissive"

The next thing you're aware of is you in the woman's lap

Your head resting on her gently heaving chest

Her hand stroking through your hair

So wonderful

You float in these pleasant sensations

Adrift in simple contentment

warm and safe in her arms

"Such a precious girl"

"Shhhh...."

"Just let the world fade away and relax into me..."

And soon, it does

And reality is nothing but warmth

You aren't really sure what happens next

At some point, you come back to awareness to find yourself in your car

Feeling good

Feeling safe

Feeling refreshed

Your clothes are all back on as normal

But shifting around, you feel something different

Looking under your shirt, you find the babydoll you had been trying on

and every time you put on the babydoll, or feel it under your clothes

You feel a hint of those same pleasures you felt in the lingerie shop

Just then, a ding sounds from your phone

Opening it up, you're greeted with this message:

'Precious Girl,

I had a wonderful time with you today

And I'm sure you did, too

Enjoy the babydoll. I knew it would look good on you

Think of me whenever you wear it

I'll see you again real soon'


End file.
